


Her Surprise

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fucking Machines, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Pedro decides to make one of the porn videos they watched together come to life.KINKTOBER DAY 30PROMPT: FUCKING MACHINES
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Original Character, Pedro Pascal/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579
Kudos: 16





	Her Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER DAY 30  
> PROMPT: FUCKING MACHINES

"Pedro! I'm home!" She dropped her gym bag in the hall and kicked off her shoes. Her boyfriend had texted her to come home right away. He'd gotten her a surprise.  
"In here, babe!"  
"Can I take a shower before I get my surprise?"  
"No." He popped his head out of the bedroom, wide grin on his face. His tasteful mustache and dimple accentuated it.  
She sighed. "Seriously? I'm all sweaty."  
"Don't worry, baby." He stepped out of the bathroom and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her against his body. "You're about to get sweatier."  
She raised an eyebrow. He dipped to kiss her. He smelled sweaty and spicy and tasted so fucking good. She moaned as she slipped her arms around his shoulders. He deepened the kiss and pushed her into the wall. She tipped her hips up against him. "Someone is excited." She brushed her pelvis over his semi-hard cock.  
He shrugged. "I've got a vivid imagination."  
"And what are you imagining?"  
He hummed. "Let me show you." He pulled her up off the wall and turned her to face away from him. He walked her into the room. Her eyes widened.  
"What the hell is that?"  
His hands rubbed up and down her sides, going over her hips and around over her breasts. "Remember that porn we watched the other day?"  
"Which one?" She laughed.  
He squeezed her breasts with both hands. She pushed her ass into his crotch, arching her back. "The one with the girl tied up being fucked with the machine."  
She could see it now. The contraption on the floor reminded her of a floor jack but now that he mentioned the porn, she noticed the dildo affixed to the end. She shuddered. "So you bought one."  
"Uh-huh. You were so wet and squirmy watching that..." He nipped her neck. "Get naked." He swatted her ass. She squeaked and reached for the hem of her shirt. She'd pushed the lycra capris to her ankles when she felt his warm skin against hers.  
She looked up between her legs. The head of his cock peeked out of his foreskin from between her legs. He rocked his hips, sliding through her pussy lips.  
"Already getting wet? Good. Good girl, baby. Now on the bed." She knelt on the bed. "On all fours. Come here." He positioned her at at angle. Her ass and pussy facing the machine and her face at his crotch. "Yeah, just like that."  
Pedro moved around the bed and moved the fuck machine up into position. "Should I do anything?"  
"Rub your pussy." She reached between her legs and rubbed her puffed up labia. She slipped her fingers between her pussy lips, closing her eyes and concentrating on how warm and slick her folds felt before she teased her clit.  
His thick, strong fingers joined hers, rubbing her clit in firm circles. He drew his fingers back up through her slit and pushed them into her hole. She sighed and pushed back onto them. He smirked. He grabbed her ass cheek with one hand, digging his fingertips in deep, and guided her fucking of his fingers in long, slow strokes.  
"You want my dick, baby?"  
"Yes, Pepe."  
"Not tonight." She whined.  
He slapped her ass and pulled his fingers out. "Don't be a brat."  
"I'm not! I'm not!" He grinned.  
"Good." He teased her clit with the tip of the silicone cock. "You ready?"  
"Yes, please..." He eased the toy into her. They hadn't played much and she hadn't cum yet. He didn't want to hurt her or the stretch to burn uncomfortably.  
"Good?" She nodded. "No, baby, say it."  
"Yes, Pepe. I'm good." He laid his hand on her back and guided her back on it. She wiggled back and forth when it was mostly inside.  
She flinched at the soft yet out of place sound of the motor. The piston started, thrusting the toy in the rest of the way. She cried out in pleasant surprise. It was steady but it was relentless.  
Pedro pushed his fingers through her hair and tilted her head back with a finger under her chin and his grip on her hair. "Good?"  
"Yes, Pepe."  
He grinned. "Good. Open up."  
Her steady whining moans grew louder when she did. His parted lips dropped open as she took his cock in her mouth. He held her chin while she continued to rub her clit. He rolled his hips forward, thrusting slowly into her mouth. Wait, until her next surprise showed up.


End file.
